This invention relates to a disc brake for use in two-wheeled vehicles such as motor-cycles.
In prior art disc brakes for use in two-wheeled vehicles, it has been required to disassemble the calliper from the body of the vehicle or to remove the wheel and the disc from the body of the vehicle for exchanging the friction pad in the disc brake. But such pad-exchanging operation is time consuming and, moreover, the surface of the disc, pipe lines or the like will be damaged in performing such operation.
A disc brake shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed to prevent the above described difficulties, in which, two parallel slide pins 2, 2' are disposed outside of the periphery of the disc 3 for guiding sliding movement of the calliper 1. By removing one of the pins 2 or 2' and rotating the calliper 1 around the other pin 2' or 2, it is possible to exchange the friction pad easily. But, since a bracket 5 secured to a fork member 4 constituting a stationary part of the two-wheeled vehicle for supporting and guiding the pins 2, 2' should have ample strength and rigidity, such arrangement becomes expensive and heavy.